NightShade
Nightshade, (real name Eleanor May Wayne), formerly known as Ace and Nightingale, is a half-Azarathian, half-Metahuman hybrid who is one of the five founding members of the The Team, alongside Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy, accidentally replacing Speedy/Red Arrow. She is the daughter of former Justice League member Rain, and the unaware Batman, until a later DNA test. Appearance Eleanor resembles a normal Caucasian girl, with a few similarities from the chemicals from Ace Chemicals changing her appearance forever. Her skin is a very ghostly white color, with black lips and green eye shadow. Dark green hair with ravenette ombre that reaches just past her butt, and green eyes. Often mistaking her for a certain Clown Prince of Crime's daughter. Her Civilian attire consists of a pair of black-rimmed glasses, a black t-shirt, with a band logo design on the chest area, under a baggy, dark blue jacket. Olive green cargo pants with a tear on the left knee, black leggings and black sandals. As Nightingale, Eleanor wears a white collared t-shirt under a pair of black overalls, and a violet-indigo cloak. Black elbow pads and black boots and black fingerless gloves. As Nightshade, Eleanor wears a black armored, full-body leotard with an indigo bat symbol on the chest, indigo boots and gloves. Along with a short, matching hooded cape with a jagged hem. Personality Nightingale is kind, generous and compassionate, good to have around during a crisis as she knows how to remain calm and take control of the situation until it is resolved. Nightingale is very caring and nurturing to others, however she has a habit of neglecting her own needs while giving to others. She is very intelligent and loves to learn. Nightingale tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, she feels anger intensely and joy quite well, but her sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. She hardly lets her rage control her and cheerfully remarks on the things that make her happy, but hardly says a word in her sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though she may feel sad, she never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. Her determination and little regard for pain can make her a powerful force to be reckoned with. Due to her calm nature, Nightingale is capable of keeping her emotions under control. Alongside, Nightingale is gracious and well-mannered, knowing just the right things to say and do. Although she doesn't look it, Ellie has high moral standards and doing the right thing is important to her, along with being a loyal friend and a faithful partner, gentle but not passionate. Although strong-willed and loyal, Nightingale is a good listener and can view others problems with empathy, clarity and a balanced analysis, seeing both sides while showing respect and caring. In short, Nightingale is generally frank, fairly sociable, but preferring peace at any price. She can be too self-effacing, modest and patient, and run the risk of being exploited by others. She may appear to be innocent and naive but she is actually quite streetwise and astute - she can read others well, but often keeps it to herself. History Nightingale was born August 2nd 1992, during the Haly's Circus European tour in Dublin, Ireland. The Grayson family was happy to gain a new family member and loved Nightingale as their own, despite her pale elf appearance. Nightingale's powers began to manifest when she was only a few weeks old so Rain decided to teach her how to use her powers safely around the circus. An April 1st, 2006, Tony Zucco sabotaged the Flying Graysons' trapeze act, which ended up killing most of the family, except for Nightingale, who foresaw the events beforehand, and Dick Grayson. Rick survived, but ended up paralyzed for life. When Nightingale thought everything was bad enough, He 'arrived. A pasty young man with green hair adopted Nightingale, under the name 'Ace' and took care of her, until she was 16 years old, where Nightingale ran away to Crime Alley. Wishing she could have joined her family. Nightingale's powers, reacting to her emotions, enveloped Nightingale in a coffin of ice. And she rested in the alley, until she was found by a Project Cadmus worker and was transported to the main branch in DC. Powers *'Reach Scarab DNA: 'Due to being born with Reach Scarab nano-machines infused with her DNA, Nightingale is capable of harnessing the nano-machines and project abilities similar to Black Beetle, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle, without transforming parts of her body into weapons; Such as manipulating plasma and sonic energy. *'Empathy: 'The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Nightingale can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. *'Flight: 'Nightingale can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. *'Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: 'Nightingale has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; Such as conjuring tendrils from her own shadow and controlling the density of the darkness around her. *'Teleportation: 'Without the aid of a zeta-beam teleporter, Nightingale is capable of traveling one place to another without occupying the space between the destinations. Nightingale's form of teleportation is vanishing in a small cloud of indigo and black mist. Her teleportation distance limits to a five mile radius and to locations she has been to. *'Astral Manipulation: 'Nightingale is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Nightingale's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Magic: 'Though only occasionally used, Nightingale has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. *'Psionics: ' Abilities *'Martial Arts/Parkour: 'Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Nightingale is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. *'Master Hacker: *'Master Detective:' *'Multilingualism: '''Nightingale is fluent in French, Spanish, Japanese, Latin, Atlantean, Sanskrit, Arabian and Backwards. Equipment * Weaknesses *'Headaches: 'When sensing too many auras, or overwhelmed by the pressure of missions, Nightingale goes under headaches, depended on the intensities. *'Astraphobia/Brontophobia: 'Due to her sensitive nature and senses, Nightingale is deeply terrified of thunderstorms. *'Camera-shy and Crowds: 'Due to her shyness, Nightingale is not a big fan of cameras or crowds. *'Nearsightedness: 'As shown in her civilian wear, Nightingale suffers from nearsightedness, and needs to wear glasses. Nightingale is capable of recognizing shapes and colors with her impaired sight. *'Extreme Cold: '''Nightingale is born with a low body temperature, which makes her susceptible to extreme cold temperatures. Lower than -15 can drain her. Quotes Trivia * Category:Female Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters